Bitter fury
by Honeymonkey101
Summary: Two hundred years ago, a organization was created to exterminate demons and vamps. Now in the 21st cetury things are getting more chaotic, with less hunters. Until Ryoma walks in, a promising hunter. But what secrets does he hide and who will help him..
1. Chapter 1

**_Only saying this once_**: **I do not own the prince of Tennis characters**; only the story line.

The motorcycle rumbled to a stop as it pulled up to the depressing, four story building. He pulled the key out of the ignition just as the radio began playing 'hero' by skillet. He took his helmet off and ran his hand through the top of his braided hair before glancing at his watch. 12:45. Damn. Fifteen minutes late…and on his first day too. He placed his helmet down and proceeded to walk up the cracked steps.

Without warning that door was sprung open just when he reached the handle. A red blob ran straight into him, leaving him sprawled on his back. When he opened his eyes he spotted a pair of happy blue orbs fixed on his face.

"Ochibi." Kikumaru yelled as he clung onto his figure.

"Eiji! Let go." Ryoma growled as he struggled to get up. Kikumaru slowly rose to his feet and held out his hand to lift Ryoma up.

"I'm so happy that they let you join our division! It has been such a long time since we have seen each other." Kikumaru said as he surveyed Ryoma.

He wore a sleeveless black-shirt and tight black leather pants with buckled biker boots. Sets of knives were strapped to his lean biceps and the hilt of a dagger could be seen sticking out of his right boot. His mid-thigh length hair was coiled tightly in a braid, some left out of the braid to flutter around his face which was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

Kikumaru, on the other hand, had a long white sleeve shirt and tight blue jeans; his blazing red hair was left loose to frame his face. He had two double edge sword strapped to his back and a glock peeking out the edge of his waistband.

"Since I'm the only who knows Ochibi-chan in this division, I was selected to give you the tour." Kikumaru said as he happily opened the door and gestured Ryoma to enter. Ryoma approached the door and carefully, wincing every time the old hardwood floor squeaked beneath his feet. Sunlight streamed in from the huge windows in the living room and the small spacious kitchen, bathing pattered furnitures and pillows. Nothing seemed out of place in the building. Considering that this would be his new living quarters, he can't complain. Kikumaru continued the tour leading from the first floor which held the kitchen and living room.

The second floor held training rooms that dealt with hand-to-hand combat, target practice dealing with guns, crossbows, and knives, while the weight lifts were cornered in the far left side. The floors were littered with blue matts while the walls were a deep gray.

Ryoma could still smell stale sweat.

The third floor held all the weapons in their stock and the infirmary in the meeting was located at the end of the hall which was up to date on all medical remedies. The meeting room was painted in a brilliant white while plants and flowers were hanged up on the balcony.

The last and final floor contained rooms for each individual member. Eleven were on the right side while eleven more were located directly in front of them.

Kikumaru led Ryoma to the last door, located on the right.

"Well, this will be your room, Ochibi-can. Your clothes were sent two days ahead of you, so you can just rest. There will be a meeting at four to go over a mission about to take place." Kikumaru said as he turned and walked away to leave Ryoma to his thoughts.

Ryoma opened the door and entered his new room. If he was surprised he didn't show it. He never knew how Kikumaru known him so well. His bed was a king-sized four-poster with dark green sheets. It had a nightstand on the left side, while in front of the bed had a wide-screened TV on top an entertainment center. Ryoma dropped his key on the nightstand and collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. At the moment, he had three hours to take a short nap.

Waking up at three-forty, Ryoma changed into a pair of form fitting gray jeans with a white sash around his waist, two fingerless black gloves, and a sleeveless black buttoned up that resembled a vest that showed off his muscular abs and the multiple deep scars criss-crossing wounds . He then proceeded to unbraid his hair to leave it loose down his back and strapped his weapons on his person. As he finished placing his hair in a short ponytail there was a knock on his door. Ryoma walked over and opened the door to see Kikumaru lounging on the door across from him. When he saw Ryoma, Kikumaru let out a loose, long whistle. "Wow, Ochibi-chan looks hot. Let's go. Everyone is waiting. Kikumaru said as he led the way to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we know about Ryoma Echizen?" Tezuka asked as he sat down and waited for his their new member. Dressed in a pale blue shirt and regular blue jeans, he turned his gaze towards a man in glasses.<p>

"Ryoma Echizen, twenty-six years old, weapons; knives, guns, and whip. Element choice; fire. Completed at the top of his class and placed in this division on Kikumaru recommendation."

"Saa, that's wonderful stuff Inui, but what about temperament?" a brunette asked as he twirled a pen.

"He is said to be extremely indifferent and cool-headed under pressure. On a mission he was held captive for three years, it was stated that during these intense interrogation, he just kept on antagonizing the captures." Inui stated as the door opened.

In walked Kikumaru and Ryoma.

**Read and review..**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ryoma entered the meeting room, he made it a point to leave the door opened as he leaned next to it as his new comrades sat down.

He spent three years of his life locked inside JULIAN Captivity and bitterness soon became his only companions.

His back and chest were filled with long healed scars that was caused by a barded whip. He barely survived.

"The Daemons are on the move. There are recent activity showing them kidnapping innocent by-standers and taking them to the GLADES forest located southeast of the city" the man Ryoma knew as Tezuka stated.

"That was pretty gutsy, also a synonym for stupid," Momoshiro stated as he looked over the file. "knowing that we are hunting them down, they are still risking being caught over their plan."

"Until we close their portal, those bastards will still continue crossing over into our world causing mayhem and panic. Soon there will be a war if its not dealt with as quickly as possible" Kawamaru stated as he closed his eyes, contemplating over the image that appeared before him.

"Lets not worry about that now. In the meantime I want Echizen and Inui to go examine the scenes of the known citings of recent Daemons. Kikumaru, Fuji, and Oishi. I would like you to interview the deceased's families that have been identified already and gather information to connect similar traits they all shared. Momoshiro, Kaido, and I will see if any unclaimed John Doe's that have been committed into the funeral home this past week. It has been stated that Daemons are more inclined to attack males adverse to females." Tezuka stated as they broke into their designated teams.

Ryoma took this time to examine the known Tensai that kept staring at him throughout the whole meeting. He had on a tight green t-shirt that showed the indention of his well acquired muscles and a pair of blue jeans. It was also clear that he was at least 6 more inches taller.

"So Echizen, shall we go?" Inui asked making Ryoma break his eye contact.

They soon began walking out the building in compatible silence until reaching the parking lot, before opting to taking Inui's ride. Inui tossed his keys to Ryoma knowing full well that he would prefer to have the control over the given situation. As Ryoma opened the red car, the first thing he did upon entering was fastening his seatbelt. He glance at the statistic man who he noticed was just leaning against the seat without care for his safety.

"Driving dummies for 101, fasten your seatbelt." Ryoma stated as he cut out of the parking lot in a reverse before doing a quick k-turn in the middle of the road. Ryoma hid his smirk as Inui straighten up in his seat and fixed his glasses which was dislodged from his face. Inui fastened his seatbelt as he watched Ryoma in turn.

"What happened during your captivity." he murmured minutes later knowing full he was making it obvious about getting a reaction. Ryoma peered through half lidded eyes as he made a stop at the sudden red light.

His head was beginning to pound in earnest. When he drew a deep breath, he saw him.

_They were baking Ryoma under the sun. He never knew how long they kept him there, tied to four post and stretched without his clothes on while being suspended slightly in air. As the two-month mark was passing, they had begun to get inpatient with his remarks and decided to ante-up the torment. Waking him up from his one cell confinement that held no windows for sunlight, they pulled him outside into the early morning. It rained the day before. He could tell. The earth was more denser and was keeping the post tightly packed in place. The air was stale and sweat was slowly pouring out from his dehydrating body. The once healing scars on his chest and back were slowly reopening, making the blood mix in with his sweat. Only through sheer pain did he even realize that air was still passing through his lungs, giving off the impression he was still very much alive. _

_The shade over his head and the music the birds were given, gave the indication that he was in some forest. He then heard a scream minutes after his starting torture. Ryoma turned as far as he could to see a man being dragged by both sides. 'Who are you?' he thought as the Daemons passed him, stopping only fifteen feet away from him. He could still see the man's pale flesh shivering from underneath his shirt. They soon stopped him in front of the Daemon in charge. His dark tan skin rippled with excitement, while his pure pitch black eyes fastened on the victim. His forked tongue left his mouth to quickly sweep over his blood red lips._

_The unknown man began pleading with the Daemons to let him go, to forgive him. The leader pulled the man's head back, baring the white expansion of the column. His light blue arteries pulsed in a frantic manner. Ryoma held his breath as he waited to see what happened next. The Daemon's clawed hand descended as Ryoma watched as it came closer and closer to his-_

"Ryoma…Ryoma!" Inui yelled as more cars honked behind him. Ryoma snapped out of his memories as he quickly began driving towards his destination. All the while Inui's narrowed gaze never left him.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think about our new Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked as he bounced around in the backseat.<p>

"Eiji, why did you nominated our group for him?" Oishi asked as he turned his left blinker on and proceeded to change lanes.

"Ochibi and I had the same classes back then at the academy. Ochibi was popular but he always gave people the cold shoulder, and he was a certified genius but more laidback. I thought he might want a familiar face near him at the moment." Kikumaru stated as he let a small smile grace his lips.

Fuji suddenly pictured a lazy jellyfish just riding the waves. 'Yeah, he would be that kind of genius.' Fuji thought while holding in a chuckled as Oishi pulled into the first house on their list. All three males climbed out of the vehicle to examine the building before trudging towards the door. The leaves were left unraked that fell from the oak tree on the lawn, toys lying here and there, and the grass looked like it has seen better days. Upon closer inspection, the trash that was seen in the garage were piling up haphazardly, swaying slightly in the breeze After a knock from Fuji, three minutes later the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman. Her eyes were swollen from tears that left a trail on her cheeks while being outlined by black smudges indicating lack of sleep. Her pale navy shirt had multiple wrinkles and her beige pants were rumpled beyond repaired. Ebony colored hair was placed in a sloppy bun, giving her the appearance of a woman in distress.

"Hello, ma'm. We would like to speak to Mrs. Kusame." Oishi said in a even, soft tone.

"This is she." the woman now identified as Mrs. Kusame replied in a strained tone.

"May we come in? We would like to ask you some questions about your late husband." Fuji asked.

In reply, Mrs. Kusame held her door opened as fresh tears welled into her eyes, "Please, by all means come in."

r&r


End file.
